


Fascinating

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek AOS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, Food Porn, Hand & Finger Kink, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spock has a hand fetish, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: Spock has a thing for his boyfriends' hands. More specifically, them licking their fingers, and Jim doesn't intend on letting that go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Necessary:** I don't own Star Trek, Jim, Leonard, Spock, or anything else, nor do I intend to make any money off this work.  
>  **Unnecessary:** My first request from Tumblr instead of just AO3! I haven't posted it yet but might as well, I take requests in my inbox @ http://darlinleonard.tumblr.com/

Jim had long ago gotten used to the sensation of being watched. He knew that it was just in Spock’s manner to watch, to observe and try to learn from everything in his surroundings and had gotten over it. After a few months of being together even Bones had grown accustomed to the weight of Spock’s gaze on them and it easily became a part of their everyday lives. Spock watched them, never from a distance but always with a calculated gaze as if he was studying wild animals instead of his boyfriends and fellow officers.  
What Jim didn’t notice was the way Spock’s eyes sharpened at certain points. He didn’t follow the pattern that was there, why Spock was always insisting that they return to one of their quarters before the duration of their lunch break was finished or right after Leonard signed off his shift and was washing his hands. Neither of them really noticed it until Jim absentmindedly ran his tongue along his finger, tongue chasing after any remaining chocolate that had spilled there.  
His eyes were still glued to the report he’d been attempting to read all morning, fork twirling lazily in his hand and he returned to reading once satisfied his hand was clean. He scratched at his forehead, irritation rising in him because he just couldn’t understand what they were trying to say.  
“Jim.” Bones broke through his concentration, raising an eyebrow at him. “You got somethin’ all over yourself.” He licked his thumb and raised a hand, easily wiping away whatever what was on Jim’s face as the younger of the two fought to keep a taunt about Bones’s mothering ways inside.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, glancing over at Spock to see him sitting impossibly straight, even for him. His eyes looked wider than ever, one eyebrow cocked in the same manner it was whenever he was about to spout off with some sort of calculation or percentage but his lips stayed clamped shut. Bones didn’t seem to notice but Jim wasn’t sure he liked it, the way Spock’s food sat entirely untouched in front of him, hands folded neatly in his lap as he stared eagerly between the two of them.  
“Spock.” Bones called, raising a brow expectantly as he waited for an answer. Spock looked at him and his eyes instantly fell down to Bones’s outstretched hand, and that’s when Jim saw it.  
The tint of green rising in his cheeks. The way his chest rose and fell faster than usual, his breaths shallow and the tight grip his hands had on one another. The way his lips looked darker, parted as he took in uneven breaths.  
He should’ve seen it sooner.  
Without saying a word, Jim decided to work upon the half formed idea in his brain. Spurred on by the curiosity and excitement bouncing around in his chest he rested his elbow on the table, dropping the fork loudly onto his plate and lightly running his finger through the remaining chocolate on the edge of his bowl.  
Spock’s heavy gaze switched to Jim, Bones eyeing both of them in exasperation when Jim ran the flat of his tongue meaningfully along the underside of his finger. He held Spock’s gaze the whole time, hardly even blinking when he reached the tip and sucked the whole finger into his mouth  
“What’re you doing now?” Bones grumbled but Jim couldn’t explain, couldn’t lay it all out. That would ruin the fun.  
He made a show out of pulling off the newly cleaned finger, lips popping when it slid entirely out of his mouth and sure enough, Spock’s cheeks were the same shade of dark green that Jim only saw when he was naked and sprawled out on the bed. It was amazing, seeing someone as calculated and put together as his First Officer in such a compromising situation, his control over himself slipping because Jim was making a show of himself in the mess hall.  
“Gimme your hand.” Jim instructed, eyes sweeping over to his hands and he felt his own chest tighten. He could understand Spock’s interest in Leonard’s hands, hell, years of medical exams and Bones’s long, steady fingers running expertly across his skin had left him with his own interest in the man’s hands. They were too big yet somehow uncomical, seemed absolutely fitting on his body and just looking at them was reminding Jim of just what they could do in the privacy of their quarters.  
Jim’s hand guided Bones’s, letting two strong fingers dance along the bowl and collect as much chocolate as the could. It didn’t matter too much, Jim could tell from Spock’s unsure stirring across the table from them that it wasn’t the objective.  
“Damnit Jim, do you know how unhygienic-”  
Rough skin slid easily along his tongue and he forced Bones to hold eye contact with him, his lower lip dragging along Bones’s finger until they were entirely in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around both fingers, making a show of swallowing around them even as he felt his cheeks blushing. No one else in the mess hall seemed to be paying attention and Bones looked more shocked than anything else, his face reddening and Jim was trying his best to beg Bones to play along, finally getting his point across when he dipped his own fingers into his abandoned food.  
Bones’s fingers slid quickly out of his mouth and his hand twisted into his hair, leaving a slick trail of Jim’s spit along his cheek as he smeared chocolate across Bones’s lips. His chest was bursting with excitement when he saw Spock leaning into the table, hands slipping down to cover his lap when Jim ran his finger along Bones’s tongue.  
He moaned under his breath when he felt how warm Bones’s mouth was, his skilled tongue working along Jim’s finger as if it was a much more sensitive appendage and his hand tightened in Jim’s hair, dragging him closer and his finger deeper into Bones’s mouth, the tip of his finger brushing the roof of Bones’s mouth.  
“Captain.” Spock whispered and Jim smirked, ignoring him. “Doctor.”  
Bones hummed in question around Jim’s finger and he knew they were making a spectacle of themselves but Spock’s breath was stuttering, familiar in the most intimate way and he was determined to see this through. He moaned once more, sliding his free hand up Spock’s thigh under the table and felt hips squirming, rocking up into his hand once they reached the definitive hardness beneath his zipper.  
Spock bit down onto his hand as he came, eyes squeezing shut and Jim traced circles on his thigh with his thumbs and he was thrilled. He couldn’t do much more, didn’t want to draw any more attention than they already had as Spock whimpered almost inaudibly into his fist as the wet spot on the front of his pants began to grow.  
“Damn.” Bones marveled as Jim’s finger slipped from his mouth, running thoughtfully along his slick lower lip because there was no way Jim was letting this end so soon.  
“It appears I require a change of clothes. Captain, I will report to the bridge for my shift as soon as possible.”  
Jim smirked, his finger still running along Bones’s lower lip when he squeezed Spock’s thigh under the table. He kept his voice low, not intending for anyone to hear what he was saying other than his two boyfriends seated around him.  
“Report to my quarters, Mister Spock.” He stood, straightening himself out and was glad to feel Bones’s hand resting easily on his back, they were both intent on finding out just what the extent of this was. “We’re not even close to finished with this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love space gays pass it on


End file.
